You're Home
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Naruto finally brought Sasuke home. SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Deep blue nearly black eyes watched unblinkingly at the person in front of him. The said person narrowed their crystal-blue eyes.

"Sasuke." The blue-eyed person said angrily.

"Naruto." 'Sasuke' said monotonously.

The tension was thick between the two. Naruto clenched his fist in anticipation for a fight, yet he didn't move an inch. Sasuke sighed in boredom at the sight of his rival's anger.

"I told you I'm not going back with you." The raven-haired teen said.

"You are and I will drag you back if I have to!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at the other boy and the fight began.

Sasuke fell to his knees as he felt his strength left him.

'How did Naruto get so strong,' Was his only thought.

Naruto stood up shakily, but strongly as he began to pull Sasuke to Konoha.

He done it, he is finally bringing his long-time friend and rival home. Now it was all the matter of not passing out before he got to the gates.

"You're awake." A feminine voice said.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look into brown orbs. Tsunade smiled at the scowl she got in return.

"It could be worse. Sakura could have dragged you home. I know she would have as well." The scowl intensified.

The blood that used to be in the compound was gone. He had spent hours, days, even months to clean it. Naruto stood at the Uchiha gates waiting for Sasuke to return from the hospital.

"Are you stalking me now?" Naruto looked up.

"Far from it. I'm your 'guardian' until you are cleared by Grandma-Tsunade." Sasuke gave the blond a dark look.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." Naruto let the irate man go by him. "You restored everything, didn't you?"

"I wanted to give you a home to come back to. I know it's your property and all, but I had to try." The blonde's speech caused Sasuke to sigh.

"How much did you spend? I'll reimburse you."

"Don't worry about it. Yet if you are wondering, it was over thirty."

"Shocking you had that amount." Came the airless taunt.

"Yea I know." Silence drifted between the two.

End Chapter 1

* * *

A/n: I wanted to try my hand at SasuNaru… Let me know what you think =3 thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's home. I thought you'd be happy." A sigh drew the speaker's attention. "What?"

"I am happy Ino. It's just I was a child when this happened, now I realize that he is my brother nothing more." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura… Are you sure?" Sakura looked up into startled blue eyes.

"Yes, after I'm don't talking with Shikamaru's mom, I'm going to go over to see Sasuke." Worry crossed over Ino's face. "I'm fine. Shika and I talked last night. We are all good."

"Are you sure? I can go with you?" A caring smile overcame the cherry blossoms face.

"Thanks, but you don't want to be anywhere me when I go over there." A dark glint appeared in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Alright, if you want to come over later, Kiba said he didn't mind." The two girls smiled at each other before departing in opposite directions.

"Sakura, it's a pleasure to see you here." Sasuke said smugly.

Sakura just gave a sweet smile before clocking Sasuke right in his nose. The male went flying past Naruto whom was laughing.

"You're right, it is a pleasure to see you, _Sasuke_." Sakura grinned before turning around and marching away.

"Ouch." Naurto felt his grin grow at the sight of his friend struggling to free himself of the bookshelf he flew into.

"That's Sakura. Be lucky she didn't charge her chakra. Then you'd really be hurting." Sasuke stooped what he was doing to glare at the blonde.

"I am not amused. Now get over here and help me. My foot is stuck." The sole Uchiha pouted.

"Sure thing, princess." Naruto said jokingly.

There was murder in the ravenette's eyes.

As soon as Sasuke had his foot free, Naruto ran down the hall. Sasuke chased after him with full intent on hurting his friend.

"What's that?" A toneless voice asked.

"Chicken noodle tomato and bacon soup." A cheerful voice said.

"The shit is that?" Sasuke blurted out.

"My own creation, don't know it till you try it." Naruto said as he brandished his mixing spoon like a kunai.

"Whatever you say at least it isn't ramen." Sasuke ducked as the spoon came whizzing by his head.

"Ramen is the best, believe it!"

This time it was Naruto chasing Sasuke. The teen ran as fast as he could, but even he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"So how is it?" Naruto said as he bounced where he stood.

"Not half bad, but it needs pepper." Sasuke said as he continued to eat.

Living with Orochimaru and his vegetarian ways, the Uchiha was happy for some pork in his life and diet. With new-found hunger, Sasuke devoured five bowls of soup, seven pieces of bread and a case of Vienna assuages. Naruto merely laughed when his friend couldn't even move from the chair.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys, I am beyond excited for the faves, alerts and reviews I got with this story. Thanks again for everything. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I wanted to thank everyone for all the favorites and alerts and reviews for the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Community service. Don't glare at me Uchiha, you have three months of this. Be grateful you're not scrubbing the toilets." Tsunade said in a smug tone.

"Right, thanks Granny! Time to rebuild some houses!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran from Hokage tower.

Tsunade chucked her bottle of sake at the two retreating forms.

"I hate you." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

The sole Uchiha was balancing a wooden beam on his shoulder as he climbed a rickety ladder.

"Get over it! At least you weren't executed!" Naruto called above him.

"I'll kill you when this is over!" The ravenette yelled.

"You love me! If you killed me, you wouldn't have food!" The word 'love' caused a soft flush overcame Sasuke's face.

"You're full of yourself!" Sasuke tossed the beam to the blonde before he went down to collect another beam.

"Of course I am! I dragged you here, idiot!" Naruto got the middle finger in response.

"Shut up loser! Go eat your ramen like the fatty you are!" Sasuke ran fast.

"You're a douchebag." Naruto said as he gave an ice pack to Sasuke.

"You're the one who hit me." Came the muffled reply.

"Shut up and relax." The blonde said gently.

Sasuke grumbled lightly before relaxing on his couch. A warm smile appeared on Naruto's face. The content look on his friend's face made his heart swell.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke said in a growl.

"You're ugly face." Naruto said in a smug tone.

Warning bells went off in the Uchiha's head.

"What…. Did you do?" Sasuke yelled.

"It's not what I did. It's what you said." The blonde said with a large grin.

"What are you talking about? I was-shit." The Sharingan-user cut himself off.

"You sleep talk." Naruto said as he stood up and made his way over to the nervous man.

"Yea, no shit. What did I say?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto laughed loudly. Sasuke tried to scoot away, but he was trapped against the couch. His heart was beating so hard that he thought it was going to explode.

"I think I'll show you." A large flush overwhelmed the other man.

"S-stay away, moron." Naruto walked forward and knelt over his freaking out crush.

"Relax." The blond said softly as he captured Sasuke's lips with his own.

End

* * *

A/n: Well here is the LONG WAY OVER DUE chapter 3. The next chapter is going to be either filled with LIME or LEMON, you have been warned. Thanks everyone for reading! =)


End file.
